


Beautiful Release

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adam's ready to take the next step.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy leaned his chin on his crossed arms over Adam's bare chest. He looked up at Adam curiosity with a hint of deviousness in his eyes.

“I still can't believe you.” 

“What?” Adam inquired.

“You've really never wondered about it?”

Adam felt he was in the middle of a conversation that started in Tommy's head. He arched an eyebrow, still confused.

“What?!”

“I mean really, you know what it does to boys. How much you enjoying doing it to them.”

Adam was getting a bit frustrated with Tommy's questions. Although from the last he had narrowed the topic down.

Tommy slid a hand out from under his chin, letting it slide down Adam's stomach.

“Just out with it Tommy, what are you getting at?” Tommy's hand moved lower along Adam's thigh, mildly distracting Adam. “Just tell me.” 

Tommy's hand inched along Adam's inner thigh, sliding lower and lower.

“Have you really never wanted anything in your ass?” Curious fingers slid closer to the prize, he felt Adam's body tense slightly. “Come on Adam... have you even thought about it?”

“I.. um... n...no...”

Tommy peered up at Adam, “Why don't I totally believe you? You hesitated too long.” Tommy moved his distracting hand back to Adam's thigh. “I know there had to be at least once. Even if it wasn't a cock, perhaps just fingers.”

Adam was oddly silent, proving Tommy right.

“So you have thought about it. I fucking knew it! Why haven't you done anything? Hell, you know you could have said something to me. I've been dying to get at that ass. Though I do thoroughly enjoy when you fuck me. You are so fucking good.”

Adam blushed slightly, “I dunno. I guess the urge never really got that strong.”

“But you see what it does to me, especially your fingers.” Tommy moaned softly at the thought, “The precision, always finding that spot, nearly making me scream. It feels so fucking good.” Tommy was getting a bit hard at the thought, he moved softly against the bed. “Just the idea of it is making me hard. That has to tell you how good it feels. Come on Adam, don't you want to try?”

“I... I dunno...”

“Just let me do it...” Tommy's hand was on the move again, along Adam's thigh, straying over to Adam's cock, stroking it lightly. “Please baby.” Tommy purred, the tone making Adam bite his lip. Tommy looked up though his lashes, he bit his lip, the combination deadly for Adam's eyes.

“Yes...” The word an nearly insignificant whisper from Adam's lips.

Tommy's grip on Adam's cock tightened the slightest bit, “What was that? Didn't quite hear you.”

“Yes.” Adam said with a loud sigh. He was slowly hardened with Tommy's touch.

“Mmm good.” Tommy pulled away, “You need to get comfortable first.” Tommy grabbed his pillow. “Here, put this under your back.” Tommy laughed, “Shit, do I really need to tell you? How many times have you told a boy to get ready for it.”

Adam laughed, his nerves eased a bit.”True.”

“That's better, I was afraid I'd see that deer in headlights look this whole time. Although I'm fairly certain I can make it leave through other ways.”

“Really?” Adam inquired, “Quite confident in that considering you've never done it before, aren't you?”

Tommy smirked, grabbing the lube from the nightstand. “Maybe I just know exactly what will drive you crazy.” Tommy slid up, lips at Adam's ear, “Maybe even make you come without touching that big, beautiful cock of yours.”

Adam shuddered, the promise in Tommy's voice making his cock twitch.

“You want me to try baby, huh?” His hand moved down, gently pinching Adam's nipple. Adam gasped, a jolt going straight to his cock. Tommy's hand slid across to the other. A soft bite on Adam's earlobe as he pinched the other nipple. He wanted to make sure Adam was more than ready for what he was about to do. “You still didn't answer me.” Tommy's lips latched onto Adam's neck as the hand traveled further south, through the soft ginger hairs leading to Adam's cock. Veering off, he went for Adam's thigh, sliding down, teasing the skin right beneath Adam's balls.

Adam was still a bit apprehensive, but at this point, more than willing to try. “Yes Tommy, please.”

Tommy smiled, “Good.” 

Adam's legs were still slightly closed. Tommy knelt at his feet, looking up at him. “Open those legs for me.”

Adam bit his lip, slowly opening them. It had been a long time since he had the feeling of being too exposed. 

“Good boy.” Tommy grinned seeing how clean Adam was. “Look at you, so pretty and clean.” Tommy's finger traced the tense little hole. “So pink and unused.”

Adam felt like he was blushing from head to toe. Sure it was only Tommy, but his words were having so many effects on him right now.

“Never even been rimmed has it? Such a shame.” Popping the cap on the lube, He poured a bit onto his pointer finger. “But we'll explore that later.” Tommy caught Adam's eye with a wink. “Now, do I have to give you the speech, you have down to an art, or can you tell it to yourself?”

“Shut up.” Was all Adam could muster.

“Hmm, you really don't sound like you want this anymore.” Tommy moved closer, “Although part of you still wants it.” Licking his lips he hovered just above Adam's cock. “We'll have to relax you again.” 

As the last word left Tommy's lips, he sucked the head into his mouth. Adam moaned, his head falling back as Tommy's hot mouth inched down his cock. “So fucking good.” Tommy moaned around him as he bobbed slowly. He increased the suction, slowly turning Adam into a moaning mess. He was so focused on Tommy's mouth that he barely felt the lubed finger slip gingerly inside. It wasn't until the moist heat of the pretty mouth on his cock has vanished that Adam felt it. He tensed up instantly.

“Fuck baby, relax or you're bound to snap my finger off.”

Adam took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax, to just feel.

“That's better. Doesn't it feel good?” Tommy slowly moved his finger, his cock twitched, dreaming of being inside that tight hole.

“Yeah...” Adam's whimper was soft, barely audible.

Tommy slid his finger out, teasing the shiny pink hole. He licked his lips watching his fingertip disappear inside and pop back out again. Over and over, his slid his finger into the knuckle and out again. He knew exactly how it felt to be teased like this, Adam had done it to him too many times to count. Sooner or later Adam would want more, he wasn't going to push him though. There was one thing that would make Adam give in sooner though...

Tommy looked up and caught Adam's eyes. Changing his angle, he pushed deeper, finding that spot he was aiming for. At first touch, Adam's knuckles damn near turned white as he gripped the sheets. The breath he had been holding came out in a rush.

“Holy shit. Right there...”

“I know.” Tommy smirked, “See what that does? Feels so fucking good doesn't it? Even better with two fingers, more surface pressure.”

Adam bit his lip again, he was just adjusting to one finger. He was fighting with himself. He wanted to feel it, but scared how it might hurt. He should find the whole thing silly for the number of times he's fingered a pretty boy, but he still held back. His brain wrestled with his mouth, but in the end his mouth won.

“Add another...” Adam was nearly breathless.

“You sure?”

“Yes, please before I back out completely.”

Tommy edged his finger out, he grabbed the lube, adding more to his fingers. He wanted desperately to take a moment for himself. This whole thing had his cock aching for attention, but this was all about Adam. Tommy slid a reassuring hand along Adam's thigh. Looking up he noticed a glimmer of eagerness in Adam's eyes. He smiled before shifting his focus back to the glistening hole before him. Carefully the tips breached the opening, slowly moving past that tight ring of muscle. In Adam's case it was tighter than it should be. Tommy groaned again at the thought of that around his cock. Once knuckle deep he stopped, to look up at Adam again. Adam gave a nod, urging Tommy to go deeper. Tommy pushed deeper till his fingers found the prostate again. A couple gentle rubs and Adam was moaning.

“So good...” Adam's body was starting to move. Ever so slightly pushing against the invasion. “Don't fucking stop. Please don't...” The sheer need in Adam's voice surged straight to Tommy's cock.

“So tight around my fingers. Fuck I wish that was my cock.” Tommy groaned as he slowly slid his fingers almost all the way out. 

“More Tommy,” Adam panted, trying his best to keep still under the pleasure onslaught. “Please, want them back inside...” Adam moved, seeking Tommy's fingers, desperate for more.

Tommy's fingers plunged deep and Adam's body arched. “Like that huh? I can see when you finally get cock you're going to fucking love it.”

Adam whimpered at the thought. He knew he wasn't quite ready for that yet, but this was quickly changing his mind on the whole bottom thing. If fingers felt this fucking good, a cock must be amazing. Tommy pressed against the spot again and Adam moaned louder. 

“Tell me Adam,” Tommy's fingers a steady rhythm. “what's it like to make a boy come from just fingering his ass? I can tell you the bottom's perspective, but tell me what I should expect.”

Adam's mind was working in two directions. It was hard to tell Tommy what he wanted to know when his whole being was getting assaulted with new feelings of pleasure. “It...mmm fuck...”

“Perhaps I should just find out myself huh?” Tommy caught Adam's slightly glazed over gaze. “I don't want you touching yourself either.”

Adam shivered at Tommy's dominant tone. “Ye... yes...” Not that he was even thinking about it at this point. His hands were too busy giving the sheets a death grip.

Finger pressed deep, massaging that sweet spot again and again. Tommy knelt mesmerized, watching the pleasure take over Adam's beautiful face. His eyes were squeezed shut, moans pouring from his full, freckled lips. An occasional word, or obscenity layered into the moans. Tommy knew he was letting go, just feeling everything. He knew that exact moment when everything fell away and the pleasure remained.

“That's it baby, just feel it. So fucking hot like this. I wish you could see yourself.” Tommy's cock twitched, leaking slightly with need. “Makes me so fucking hard. So hard I'm leaking for you.”

“Shit.” The first coherent word from Adam in a minute. “Now I know how you feel, why you can't wait to get inside a nice tight ass. But,” Tommy's fingers relentless against Adam's spot. “I also see what it's like to bring a boy to near orgasm with just your fingers. To watch him pant and beg for more. You are so hot that way Adam, fuck.” Tommy licked his lips as he watched the juices slide down Adam's cock from the tip. “Mmm I'm not the only one who's leaking.” Tommy leaned in licking the delectable trail up to the tip. Adam whimpered when he pulled away. “Not now, I want my fingers alone making you come.”

Barely able to stand it anymore, Tommy moved, laying flat against the bed. Shamelessly, he ground his aching cock into the bed, his fingers thrusting in the same movement. Although he didn't want to come, just to merely ease his ache, and refocus his concentration. Fingers found the spot again, a teasing rub, but he knew exactly what it would do. The constant sensation is enough to throw anyone over the edge.

“Please Tommy...please....” Adam's head thrashed from side to side. Adam's pants of pleasure, moans for more and the combined scent of their need filling the room.

“You're so close aren't you Adam? God, I can fucking feel it... That big fucking cock going to shoot for me isn't it? All from my fingers in your pretty little ass.”

Adam's response a whimper, followed by a litany of fucks. 

“Do it, fucking shoot. I want to see what my fingers have done to you.”

Adam pushed himself against the invading fingers searching for the most pleasure possible. He was insatiable with the need to feel it. He could feel his body tensing up, nearly burning, balls so tight he felt they would burst. His entire body down to his toes knotted up. A scream tore from his throat as the come shot across his stomach. The release so intense it brought tears to Adam's eyes.

“Mmm yes that's it.” Tommy shuddered, nearly coming at the the display before him. He continued his assault on Adam's spot. “Touch it Adam, get every fucking drop of come out.” 

Barely conscience, Adam's hand moved from the sheets, wrapping around his still throbbing cock. His strokes furious, grip so tight he nearly had to fuck his hand to get the come out. Each hard press off Tommy's fingers milked more from the tip.

“Did we get it all? Huh?” One more wiggle of fingers and come filled the slit, slipping out over Adam's knuckles.

“Holy fuck.” Are the first words to leave Adam's mouth once he comes down from the new high. He whimpers softly as Tommy gently slides his fingers out.

Tommy gets to his knees again, throbbing cock in had as he stares down at Adam, nearly panting with need. Wordlessly he moves in closer, aching to feel. Even if he doesn't push inside, he wants to feel the slick hole against the tip of his all too hard cock. Tommy drags the tip against Adam's hole, and Adam gasps. It's almost a whine, a beg for more which makes Tommy ache all the more. He told himself he was not going to fuck Adam tonight, that would wait. 

“Want to come all over this pretty used hole.” Tommy moans, his hand falling into that all too familiar rhythm. 

“Do it...” Adam pants, Tommy's words making his softening dick jump.

“Fuck.” Tommy's head falls back for a moment as he finally gets the pleasure he was aching for. 

“Come all over it. Make me look like a used slut.”

Tommy groans, barely able to focus. He steadies himself with a hand on Adam's thigh. Fast, nearly frantic strokes have Tommy on edge within seconds.

“Come on my ass Tommy. Just like you want to come in it.”

The idea sends Tommy over the edge. Painted nails dig into Adam's thigh as he shoots over and over. The come drips along Adam's ass. Tommy opens his eyes to look at the picture before him. He licks his lips, his come on Adam's pretty pink hole. The urge so strong, Tommy leans down to lick every bit of his come from Adam. He can feel Adam's body shiver with every stroke of his tongue. 

Floating down from his own orgasm, he can feel Adam's legs shaking slightly under his hand. He reaches under Adam, pulling the pillow from under his lower back. A sigh that sounded thankful as Adam's legs flattened onto the bed. Not caring about the mess on Adam's stomach, Tommy crawled up his body, laying his head on Adam's chest.

“I um... fuck Tommy... I can't find words right now.”

Tommy laughed softly, “It's OK, I understand. Felt fucking good though didn't it?”

“Amazing is the word. God, it was so fucking intense. I just... woah...”

“Hehe I know, now you know how all those boys felt.”

“Heh yeah.”

“So um...”Tommy's fingers tangled in the ginger chest hair, “any chance of me getting that ass for real?”

Adam smiled, “Maybe, still have to work me up to that though.”

“I have no problem with that.” Tommy laughed.


	2. Underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's ready to take the next step.

Adam sat across from Tommy at the table, picking at the remnants of his dinner. His mind had been on the run all day. Ever since that night, the ideas and visuals haven't stopped. He hadn't said anything to Tommy, he was still a bit afraid of the idea. He looked over at Tommy and smiled, watching him literally devour the last bite of his food. They had been really quite tonight, unusual for the two of them. He was actually surprised Tommy hasn't brought up how quiet he was. Adam looked down again, picking at his mashed potatoes. He took a breath trying to find the words.

“Tommy...”

“What?”

“I um... I've been thinking...”

“I thought I smelled smoke.” Tommy giggled.

“Oh shut up, I'm trying to be serious here.”

“Hehe sorry.” Tommy got up, grabbing his dish, “What is it?” He walked his dish over to the sink, coming back for Adam's.

“I.. well... I was thinking about the other night...”

Tommy looked up from scraping off Adam's plate. “Which night?”

Adam took a breath, “Um, you know when you... Fuck, why is this hard for me to say out loud. I can say everything else.”

Tommy set the plate in the sink. Grabbing some wine glasses and a bottle of red he came back over. “Come on, let's go sit on the couch. You seem really tense.”

Adam nodded and got up. In the living room, he plopped down on the couch. Running his fingers through his hair he took another breath.

“Here.” Tommy handed Adam a glass of wine.

“I can't believe how hard this is to say.”

“Well, I'm pretty sure I know what it's about, but I know you want to say it.” Tommy replied as he took a sip of wine.

“I do, it irritates me that it's so hard.” Taking a sip of liquid courage, Adam continued. “I can't stop thinking about the other night, how it felt, wondering what the next step would feel like. I um...” Adam blushed slightly. “I've had these visuals, fantasies really.”

“Really? I've been having those for months.” Tommy grinned, “but I knew not to push the idea. How you are, or maybe now were, set in being a top. I'm still a bit shocked you actually let me finger you.”

“I'm glad I did.” Adam bit his lip at the memory, “Felt so good. It made me crave more.”

“So the fantasies...”

“Yes... I um... I have a small confession.”

“Do tell.” Tommy took a sip of wine, eyes intent on Adam's face.

Tommy's staring eyes made Adam's turn a bright red, “The other morning when I was in the shower I... kinda of jerked off to the idea of you fucking me.” Adam forced the words out fast and buried his face in his wine glass taking an extra long drink.

Tommy moaned softly as the picture came into view in his head.

The moan encouraged Adam to continue. “Every time my eyes closed it was all I could see. I was so hard, it hurt. I had a quick thought of getting out and attacking you, but I was still scared of the idea. So I stayed.”

“Yeah...” Tommy was mesmerized by the image in his head, he nearly missed his lips with the wine glass.

“I had to get off, had to do something. I even umm...” Adam bit his lip, “teased myself with my finger...”

“Fuck.” Tommy nearly dropped his wine glass, his cock twitching in his pants.

“Just a little though, the visual was more than enough to get off too. So rough, so hard into me, over and over.” Adam whimpered softly recalling the image.

Tommy cleared his throat, it was dry as a desert. He took a long sip of wine as he tried to find something to say. “Wow. You know we really shouldn't do that your first time.”

“I know, it's just the way I saw it. Must be something deep down that I really want.”

“I'll definitely keep that in mind.” Tommy winked.

Adam laughed softly, “I think my point is, I really want to try it soon.”

“OK. You know I won't push you into it.”

“I know baby, I just wanted to get it out there. It's good to clear my head.” Adam took another sip of wine, finally relaxing for the first time in a few days.

“Glad you did. Um...” Tommy grabbed the remote, “want to watch some TV or something?”

“Sure, maybe a movie or something. I don't want to focus too hard on it.”

“Alright, I'm sure there's something mindless on Comedy Central or Encore.” Tommy flipped channels, settling on whatever stupid movie was on. Another glass of wine and the movie seemed to get a bit more funny. 

Tommy moved closer leaning against Adam. As Adam's scent wafted over Tommy, he was quickly forgetting about whatever the fuck it was they were watching. Finishing his glass, he set it on the coffee table. His hand moved along Adam's thigh, and up over his stomach. Adam smiled down at him before taking another sip. As Adam set the glass on the side table Tommy slid onto his thigh. Lips trailed up Adam's neck as his hand trailed over Adam's chest. 

“You know how hot you made me earlier.” The whisper at his ear made Adam shiver.

“Yeah...” Adam slid his hand up Tommy's back.

“Uh huh...” The palm of Tommy's hand brushed over Adam's nipple through his t-shirt. “I'm not sure which visual was hotter.” Tommy kissed and sucked at his neck, making him moan. “You getting off in the shower is always hot... The water down your chest...” Tommy's hand mimicked his words, “your thighs... The slick hand on your big cock.” He stroked Adam softly, smiling when it hardened for him. His own cock was getting hard as he wantonly ground it against Adam.

“Fuck Tommy...” Adam grabbed Tommy by the waist, sitting him firmly in his lap. Hands tangled in hair, He pulled Tommy's lips to his. Adam's kiss, so dominant as always, tongue thrusting inside, taking control.

Tommy broke the kiss panting heavily, “Fuck, I love your kiss. So fucking hot, controlling my mouth.”

“I know.” Adam smirked as he tugged at Tommy's shirt. Tommy pulled it off, as he tossed it aside Adam latched onto a nipple.

“Shit.” Tommy moaned as Adam lightly bit and sucked at the pink nub. Fingers tangled in Adam's dark locks as he switched to the other, giving it the same attention. Adam's mouth moved it's way up to Tommy's neck.

“So fucking pretty.” Adam murmured against Tommy's earlobe, he bit it softly, “We should get to the bedroom.”

“Mmm yes.” Tommy whimpered, sliding off Adam's lap.

Tired of his shirt, Adam yanked it off and grabbed Tommy for another kiss, pushing him back into the sofa. Adam hovered over Tommy, knee between Tommy's legs, gently grinding against him. “B...” Adam's lips attacked again, “bed...” Tommy barely managed between kisses. “bedroom.”

“Mmmhmm.” Adam barely broke a kiss to reply. Tommy literally had to shove Adam off him to be able to get up.

They managed to get to the hallway before attacking each other again. Adam backed Tommy into the wall, shoving his hand into Tommy's pajama pants. 

“So hard.” Adam moaned as he slowly stroked it, his lips finding Tommy's neck yet again. “Want it...” Adam groaned as Tommy's hand found his cock. “Want it... in me...”

Tommy shuddered, hand stopping dead, “Yeah...” The word came out breathlessly.

“Yes... please baby.”

Tommy's lips curled into a grin. He let go of Adam's cock, barely able to focus between Adam's stroking hand and the promise of that tight ass. Tommy pushed Adam to the other wall, grinding their cocks together through their pants. Tommy backed away for a second to rid himself of his pants. He looked over Adam, slowly stroking himself. As if reading Tommy's mind, Adam slipped his pants off, kicking them to the side. Tommy moved in again, pulling Adam down for a kiss. It was Tommy's turn to take control. He sucked on Adam's lips, biting at the bottom one, his hand snaking back to Adam's ass. Adam whimpered, separating them for a second he turned to face the wall. Tommy smiled his approval, his hands sliding down Adam's sides to his ass. Grabbing his hips, Tommy pulled Adam back, forcing his ass against his hard cock.

“So fucking hot like this. You're already aching for cock, aren't you?”

“Yes...” Adam's whimpering reply turned to a moan as he felt Tommy slide his cock against his ass.

Tommy followed his cock with a finger. He rubbed it against the tiny hole, making Adam squirm. Over and over he teased, till Adam was shaking with need.

“Bed, now.” Tommy's simple demand as he pulled away.

Weak with need, Adam made his way to the bed, sliding up into the pillows. Watching as Tommy grabbed the lube from the nightstand and climbed onto the bed.

“There is one other thing I've been wanting to do to you.”

Adam bit his lip, “What?”

“This.” He shoved Adam's legs apart, pushing them back as his head dove in. His tongue sliding against the pink hole. He moaned against Adam, as his tongue lapped at it. Adam panted softly, hands sliding against the sheets.

“Oh god...” Adam nearly lost it when he felt Tommy's tongue thrust inside. It wasn't as solid as fingers, but fuck it felt good.

Tommy pulled away looking up at Adam, “I fucking love when you do that to me. There's just something about it.”

“Feels good...” Somewhere along the way Adam's hand had found his cock. He lazily stroked to keep the ache at bay.

Tommy pulled Adam's hand away as he covered his body, their cocks throbbing against each other.

“I want to watch you.”

“What?” Adam arched his eyebrow.

Tommy dipped his head, sucking at Adam's nipples between words. “Show me... what you did... in the shower...”

Adam blushed, “I... I can't”

“Please Adam, I'm aching to see it.” Tommy moved against him, letting him feel the ache. “Mmm, finger that eager ass for me... Show me how badly you want this cock...”

Tommy moved off of Adam, sliding the lube up the bed to him. He sat on the corner of the bed, cock in hand. “Come on baby... show me....”

Adam couldn't believe he was about to do it. Though the more he stared at Tommy's cock, the easier it was to follow through. He wanted that in him so badly, he would do anything Tommy asked. Lubing his fingers, his eyes fixed on Tommy's hand moving on that cock he craved. He gasped as the fingers made a circle, deliberately teasing himself. He slipped a fingertip and heard a groan, he wasn't sure if it was Tommy or his own. Slowly he moved it in and out, making himself moan.

“Like that, don't you? It's even hotter with me watching isn't it?”

“Yes.” Adam panted, “so hot...”

“I know.” Tommy licked his lips. “Yeah, fuck that pretty hole for me. Show me how desperate you are for my cock.”

Adam's cock twitched, starting to leak. Tommy knew how to get to him.

“I want to hear it too Adam. Make me harder with your words.”

“Shit.” Adam moaned, “So good. Love the feel of it inside me.” Gently he added another finger. 

“That's it, get it ready for me.”

“Uh huh... want you in me... need it...crave it.”

“Say it, I want to hear the word.”

“I want your cock, please baby...” Adam shoved his fingers as deep as he could muster, a long loud moan pouring from his lips, “Oh god... fuck me...” He thrust them deep over and over, “fuck me... please... fuck me...”

There was no way Tommy could wait after that. He could have came just watching Adam be a needy bottom fucking himself. Tommy moved up for a closer view as he grabbed the lube.

“Don't stop... fuck... more... please...”

For never bottoming in his life he sure fucking knew how to make a guy nearly come before he even got inside.

“Fuck Adam, you keep this up I'm going to shoot before I'm even in there. Hot fucking bitch...”

Adam's cheeks tinted red ever so slightly. It was hard to be bashful in the position he was in. It was an entirely different feeling. It felt so sexy to be able to turn on Tommy in this way. He was really beginning to like it. He could see himself doing it more and more. It was an entirely different power to wield, but had similar effects. He was brought out of his head by Tommy's hand joining his, slowly sliding the fingers out of his ass.

“Let me feel it...” Tommy's smaller fingers easily slipped into the lubed hole. Tommy groaned knowing his cock would soon be in that tight heat. “So fucking ready for me...” Fingers pushed deeper hitting Adam's spot.

“Fuck!” Adam arched off the bed, the stimulation too much with his body in overdrive. “Now Tommy, fuck please...” Adam's breathing so heavy, “Need you in me.”

Tommy gently slipped his fingers out, Adam whimpered at the loss, but knew what was to come. Lube in his hand, Tommy slid it along his cock, groaning at the touch. Looking down at Adam, he braced himself. He knew; one wrong move and he'd shoot the moment he was inside. Adam felt like holding his breath, he was trying desperately not to tense up. A few slow strokes of his throbbing cock helped him relax a bit. Feeling the tip of Tommy's cock poised to enter, Adam gasped, his body moving toward it involuntarily. Tommy moved slow, for both of their sakes. Once the head slipped past the tight ring of muscle, Tommy let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

“Jesus... fuck... tight...” Tommy panted, trying to calm himself.

Looking down at Adam did not help. His lips were parted, face masked in sheer pleasure, dark needy eyes coming to meet his. Tommy had never seen him look so beautiful. He had to kiss those pouted lips. Leaning down he took them hungrily, pulling the bottom with him as he moved back up.

Eyes locked, “Please Tommy, more, want to feel every inch.”

“Yes.” Tommy moaned as he moved ever so slowly, till he was fully engulfed in Adam's virgin ass. 

“God...” Adam gasped, “so full.”

“Feels good doesn't it?”

“Yess...” Adam hissed when Tommy moved ever so slightly. “Please baby... move.. want to feel it all.”

Tommy's hands slid to grip Adam's hips. His slow thrusts had Adam moaning right away. His eagerness urged Tommy on. Needy moans, whimpers of his name coming from Adam were like a drug to him. He wanted to hold back, but the harder he thrust, the louder Adam got. 

“You really want it hard don't you? It's gonna fucking hurt later.”

“I don't care, please Tommy, fuck it. I want it that way. Feels so fucking good baby.” Adam pushed back against him, and Tommy clung to his control.

Determined to give Adam everything he wanted, Tommy's thrust got harder. The room filled with the sounds of their bodies coming together.

“Uh god... Oh fuck yeah... fuck me... Shit...” Adam's hand found his cock, “Gotta come, don't fucking stop when I do...”

Tommy shuddered at Adam's demand. It's like Adam felt he’d never feel this again. If Tommy had his way, there would be a lot more to come. 

Biting his lip, Tommy surged on, watching as Adam's strokes became furious, nearly erratic. “Oh fuck... oh shit... oh fuck...” Words turned to grunts, and groans. He could feel Adam's entire body tensing up. It threatened to push Tommy over the edge as well. Adam's eyes squeezed shut, in one long groan he came all over his stomach. His strokes slowing as every drop was worked out of his cock.

Tommy did his best to do what Adam wanted. Barely able to hold back his own orgasm threatening to surface. Over and over he thrust inside, wanting desperately to come, hoping Adam would say something soon.

Panting for breath, Adam finally spoke, “Come inside me Tommy, uh god please... want everything...”

Before Adam could finish the sentence Tommy was already shooting inside him. Hands gripping Adam's hips for dear life, it felt like he was coming forever. Adam rolled his hips, milk the come from Tommy.

“Fuck, Adam...” It was almost too much. He was too good for a first time bottom.

“Mmm, so good baby...”

Near exhaustion, Tommy slowly slid out of Adam, crashing at his side. Whimpering, Adam's hand snaked down to feel himself. Shivering at the feel of Tommy's come leaking out of him. “Oh god...” Adam moaned feeling himself so open from Tommy's fucking. Gasping every time he slipped his finger inside. Tommy shuddered, Adam's voice was so husky, he sounded so well fucked it made Tommy's cock twitch slightly. When Adam finally stopped, his legs sliding down to rest, Tommy moved in closer.

Adam slid his arm around Tommy, “Fucking incredible.” he murmured against Tommy's forehead.

“Mmm...” Tommy still couldn't find words.

“Thank you...” he kissed Tommy's forehead.

A lazy smile spread across Tommy's face, “Just giving you what you wanted.”

“What I needed...” Adam corrected. “It felt so right being underneath you. I'm glad I waited this long.”

“Aw Adam. I'm just glad you took your time with it and you decided when it was right.” Adam leaned down catching his lips. Tommy moaned softly into his mouth. “Although, we have to talk about how you were so fucking hot, and good at it so quickly.”

Adam laughed, “Like I haven't been storing some notes all these years.”

“Heh, that explains it, I believe. God you were so fucking hot like that. I better be getting that on a regular basis.”

Adam blushed slightly, a tiny giggle escaped his lips. “Perhaps.”


End file.
